Just another neko story :3
by HannahWesty
Summary: Just a short, cute, fluffly story. A happy ending. I just changed the names, because of reasons.


Yuki was lying on the cool slate in the kitchen. Lying on his side, his white fur sprayed all around him, his head on the side and his dazzling blue eyes were spying a fly that was repeatedly bumping into the kitchen window.  
_Why does it have to be so hot?_ Yuki questioned and huffed in defeat as he rolled on his back his legs reaching for the ceiling. His stomach rumbled and right on cue, he heard the front door open, loud footsteps and the chimes of keys.  
Yuki's head lifted up and looked at the clock on the stove. 7:46pm. He was late, super late. He managed to jump out of the way of the entrance just as his master came in.

"Jesus, Yuki! Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" Hiro said. He looked awful. He had dark rings under his eyes and his form was slumped, exhausted. That's the third day in a row. Is he working too hard? Or it just his job? Either way Yuki didn't like seeing him like this, he was worried that if this kept up Hiro will just collapse from exhaustion and not get back up. Yuki jumped onto the counter top as Hiro placed his bags on it.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, you must be hungry, buddy." Hiro said and rubbed Yuki's head. Yuki purred and pressed himself into his master. "I missed you too, buddy."  
Hiro got a bowl and got some leftover shrimp from yesterday and put it onto the table then he went back to the counter and started to unpack his laptop and notes. Yuki sat patiently next to his bowl of food and waited for Hiro, as he usually does. Though this time Hiro just put his laptop on the table and started working.

Yuki meowed at him. _Eat._ "You eat, buddy. I'll eat later." _No, you won't._ Yuki picked up a shrimp and padded over to Hiro. On his laptop was a lot of writing, Yuki didn't understand any of it, and he dropped the shrimp in front of Hiro.

"That's your dinner." Yuki put a paw on it and pushed it towards him. "Yuki." Yuki meowed back. _Eat._ Hiro put the shrimp to the side and then gently placed Yuki next to it. "Eat you dinner and I'll have mine later." _Lair._

Yuki walked behind the laptop and bit onto a string that was connected to the zipper and pulled it to the other side of the table.

"YUKI!"

Yuki didn't care he just grabbed the shrimp and put in front of Hiro. _Eat._ Hiro huffed. "If I eat will you let me do my work?" Yuki meowed back and purred. Hiro sighed before rubbing the cat's head. "What would I do without you, buddy?" _I know._ Hiro got up and grabbed leftover pasta and Yuki happily ate his shrimp before hopping down onto Hiro's lap and falling into a relaxing doze.

* * *

Yuki woke as Hiro lifted him off of his lap and placing him on the table. Yuki mewled sleepily at him. Hiro just smiled, he look liked he was about to collapse. Worry twisting his stomach Yuki lifted his head and rubbed his nose against his masters. Hiro just wrapped his arms around the cat and kissed his head.

"I love you, bud." He whispered. _I love you too._

Gently Hiro picked him up, cradling him and moving out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where they both fell asleep.

That night Yuki dreamed that he was human, being able to take care of Hiro, to love him, to give him companionship. Friends since Hiro was a kid and he rescued a little lost kitten, he had been hit by a truck and left by the side of the road, waiting for death. Hiro had come by and picked Yuki up before rushing home. Ever since that day, though his parents objected and Yuki was close to death, Hiro took care of him and nursed him back to health, and the cat loved the boy ever since.

That morning Yuki slept in late, so that Hiro was extra quiet when getting ready. He gave his cat a quick kiss on the head before he left.

Later in the day Yuki woke up feeling very relaxed. He stretched extending his legs and paws, giving a big yawn. He looked over to see that Hiro wasn't there. _Shit!_ He didn't wake up to say goodbye. Yuki felt very sad and tears nearly formed. He huffed and turned his over to see the time. 12.24. Wow, he slept in.

Yuki got up to move but something felt wrong. Very wrong. He looked down at himself. No fur, just skin. He looked at his paws-hands and wriggled his fingers.

"What's going on?" and immediately he slapped a hand over his month. _Words?_ Very slowly he removed his hand and said: "I'm human?" He smiled with pure joy and jumped out of bed before tripping. He grumbled as he pushed himself up and he looked behind him, he saw he still had his tail, it twitched and moved as though it had a mind of its own, and carefully he moved his hands to his head, soft, short, floppy hair... and ears. Great abnormalities, but Yuki didn't care he just jumped up and bounced around the room before stopping and trying to blance himself on his legs. Wobbly but do-able. Yuki couldn't help it he squealed, but he stopped at a horror thought: _What would Hiro think?_

-Time Skip-

That afternoon, Yuki had tried to cook. It would seem he is quite skilled at it. He made a pizza which he saw Hiro make countless times before. He left it in the oven so it would stay warm. It was sloppy, but edible... just.

Yuki looked over at the bedroom clock, 7:35pm. "Where is he?" Yuki liked the sound of his voice and he was talking non-stop all throughout the day, but now he barely moved as the worry was killing him inside. He sat on the bed at 5 and he hadn't moved since. Now he was fiddling with Hiro's big white T-shirt he pulled on not too long ago. He had had trouble adjusting to his legs and he had to use the walls to assist him.

Finally his ears perked up as he heard the front door open. "Yuki, I'm home." Hiro's voice. Yuki's ears flatten themselves to his head and he didn't dare take a breath. _What if he doesn't like me like this?_ He could bear the idea of having to live with someone else.

"Yuki. Where are you?" Hiro called and Yuki's stomach turned and his heart raced.

After a minute Hiro started to move around checking rooms. "Yuki, buddy, where are you?"

Yuki's form hunched over and he grabbed his elbows, his hands started rubbing his arms, up and down as he tried to settle his nerves.

Finally Yuki heard Hiro's footsteps outside the door. "Yuki! Wher-" Hiro froze as he saw Yuki on the bed. His eyes were large and his mouth was wide open. Yuki gave a small smile and bowed his head.

"Yuki?" Hiro gasped and slowly he moved forward.

"Yea" Yuki whispered.

Very, very slowly Hiro moved his hand to Yuki's head and ruffled his hair. Yuki couldn't help but smile and purr. He looked up at Hiro, his eyes full of love.

"How?' Hiro whispered in amazement.

Yuki shrugged, looking away shyly. "I don't know. I just woke up like this."

Hiro took Yuki's chin in one hand and lifted it, making Yuki look at him in the eyes. Yuki gulped his stomach turned again and his body tensed up and he was frozen in fear. He felt like his was going to puke or start crying.

After what felt like forever, Hiro sighed and smiled. "Yeah, you're Yuki."

Yuki couldn't help it he hugged Hiro tightly, tears spilled from his eyes. "I was so scared. That you wouldn't want me anymore."

"What? Hiro pulled back, "Yuki, I would never do that, especially to you. You're my best friend." Hiro smiled and put a hand to Yuki's face, "I love you too much. Plus, I don't think I could survive on my own."

Yuki laughed, "Yeah, you would probably starve to death."

On cue Hiro's stomach rumbled and Hiro blushed. "I better make something."

"Nope." Yuki grinned, "I made that pizza you love. It may be slightly burnt though..."

Hiro looked at him astonishment. Yuki couldn't help but grin.

Yuki hugged him again, a tight, heart-felt hug. He wanted to give Hiro one ever since Hiro hugged him when he was little. Hiro would always hug him, but Yuki couldn't hug him back. Now he can and now Yuki can look after him.

_You have taken care of me this whole time, now let me take care of you._ Yuki buried his head into Hiro's shoulder and hugged him for a long time, and Hiro just hugged back.

* * *

They both ate the pizza after their embrace and Hiro helped Yuki to walk but it seemed that Yuki was adapting quickly to his new body. He watched silently as Hiro ate the pizza, though, when Hiro caught him staring he smiled and said it was great. When they finished the meal Hiro looked like he was about to collapse, again.

"Here," Yuki said and gabbed the dishes, "You go and get into bed, and I'll clean up."

"But…" Hiro muttered, but then he yawned. "Fine." He smiled and ruffled Yuki's hair.

Hiro had a shower and went to bed, he had difficulty until Yuki poked his head in and Hiro welcomed him. They fell asleep as they always have done.

\- Morning -

Yuki woke up to see Hiro still sleeping, cuddling him. Yuki smiled, it was so warm and nice, to be held by him. Yuki wanted to snuggle into him and kiss him, but he stayed perfectly still trying not to wake him, just watching him sleep.

After a few minutes Yuki concluded that Hiro was deep asleep and slowly turned his head to the clock; 7:15am. He wouldn't get to work on time and Yuki _really _didn't want to wake him. One more look at Hiro's peaceful face, and he decided what he was going to do.

He slowly got out of bed and silently exited the room, he found Hiro's bag in the kitchen and looked through it to find his phone. Once found it, it immediately started ringing, after recovering from the heart attack; Yuki looked at the caller I.D. _Boss. _Yuki's eyes widened_ Crap._

He took a deep breath and answered it as calmly as possible. "Hello, Hiroki Yagami's phone." It felt weird odd saying his full name.

"Hiroki!" Yuki had to take the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf, "Where the bloody hell are you?" Yuki heard his name being called faintly, _damnit, _he had woken up. Yuki walked back to the bedroom as Hiro's boss continued to rant. "You're late! WHICH I told you NOT to be yesterday! I need you down here NOW. Nobody is ready or up to standard and I need an expert down here to whip them into shape."

Yuki walked into the room and there was Hiro still in bed rubbing sleep out of his eyes, which opened wide as they saw what Yuki was doing. "Yuki, what are-" Yuki put a hand up to stop him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Yuki said calmly, "Hiroki cannot come to the phone right now."

"WELL WHERE IS HE?" The boss yelled. "and who on earth am I talking to?"

"His flat-mate. Hiroki is still in bed sleeping."

"WHAT?!"

"Yuki," Hiro said, anger and fear filled his eyes. "Give me the phone, now." Yuki just smiled and put a finger up to his mouth, signalling him to be quiet.

"It has come to my attention that in the previous days Hiroki has been coming home late and looking as though he will drop from exhaustion. I have put up with it slightly as this has happened in the past, though this time it has been going on for four days, longer than any other time, and I fear that the trend will continue." Yuki said calmly, in a matter-of-factly tone. Hiro just looked at him in shock. "So I have let him sleep in and I was planning on calling him in for a sick day."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that, Hiroki needs to be down here now." The boss said.

Yuki puckered his lips, getting annoyed. "You said that Hiroki is an expert, am I correct?"

"Yes, he is. One of my best designers." The boss said slightly annoyed. Hiroki works for a company who designs commercials and advertisements for people wishing to sell products to the public. Hiroki has been working there for years and it pleased Yuki that he has become an expert.

"I fear if Hiroki does go into work today, he won't complete tasks to his full potential, he is drained, sir, he needs his rest."

"No, I cannot allow that, I have four meetings today that I need him for, none of my other workers has the time or skill to come up with something that will please the clients. Tell Hiroki if he doesn't come today, he is fired."

Yuki smiled, _checkmate._ Hiro looked at him and started to climb out of bed. "Hiro stay in bed."

The boss must have heard as he said, "HIROKI IF YOU DON'T COME IN TODAY, YOU. ARE. FIRED!"

Hiro froze and looked as if he would faint. Yuki walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him sitting on the bed, smiling at him. "Sir, you just said that Hiroki is one of the best designers you have."

"Yes."

"And if were to fire him, it would mean that you would have to reassign four different, difficult tasks to other designers, who may or may not have the same skill as Hiroki."

"Yes?" The boss seemed to catch onto Yuki's plan, and so did Hiroki as he looked up at Yuki in amazement.

"And if he was to come in he would have to work, fighting exhaustion, to finish these four different, difficult tasks today. As I have said, he will not finish these assignments to his full potential and these may lose the clients interest."

The boss sighed and was quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking hard. Finally, "What do you propose genius?" He was obviously annoyed that he was bested.

"Let Hiroki work from home today, that's something that he can do right? And if I may add, let him stay tomorrow off too."

"But-"

"Do you want a Hiroki who is half-rested or a Hiroki who is at full strength ready for anything and is prepared to work hard?"

Again the boss took a few minutes before he replied. "Hand the phone to Hiroki."

Yuki did so, smiling at the astonished Hiro.

Yuki stayed there while Hiroki and his boss talked about things he could make out due to the one-sided-ness. "Yes, thank you, of course, three are finished, before one? Got it. Thank you, sir. Have a nice weekend."

Still with an astonished look on his face Hiro hung up and looked at Yuki. "He said he'll let me stay today and tomorrow _and_ the weekend if I get the assignments in on time and if they please the clients."

Yuki smiled and nodded, his chest filling with pride. Hiro pulled him into a tight hug "Why did you do that?" Hiro muttered into Yuki's shoulder.

"Because, it's my turn to take care of you, and I couldn't let you continue like that, I was scared that one night you will come home and collapse and not wake up again. I didn't want you to get sick." Yuki pulled away and looked into Hiro's eyes, "You have taken good care for me all this time and now it's my time to take care of you, please?"

Yuki gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. Hiro smiled and kissed Yuki's forehead, "okay."

Yuki grinned and giggled trying to hide his blush, "then go back to bed and rest."

After a heated argument of Hiro wanting to work on his assignment and Yuki wanting him to sleep, Yuki finally won and Hiro went to bed and slept, for an hour.

Yuki spent that hour trying to make pancakes; it took him a while to get the consistency of the batter right. When he was done he smiled at the large stack of twenty pancakes stacked on the table with cream, maple syrup and Nutella. He silently crept to the bedroom and peeked in to see Hiro on his laptop clicking away.

"Hiro?" Yuki said looking disappointed, "I told you to rest."

Hiro jumped "I was!" he exclaimed, "Until ten minutes ago." He looked at the clock.

Yuki sighed and rubbed the back of the neck, he felt uncomfortable for some reason, and "I made pancakes."

Hiro grinned, "Cool." He jumped out of bed and ruffled Yuki's as he walked passed. Yuki just stood there his face flushed. His mind racing, _Hiro_ … he just kept thinking. _Is it normal? No. Is it right? I don't know… Does he like me (in that way) back? I was his pet for crying out loud!_ As Yuki kept thinking he just got more discouraged. Shaming himself he hung his head low and two arms wrapped around his waist making him jump and yelp.

Hiro chucked behind him, "Sorry, I thought cats had good hearing." He said stroking one of Yuki's ears. Yuki shivered and he felt a moan rise in his throat. He tried to mask what his body was doing without his consent, by turning into Hiro.

"I-I was ju-just daydreaming, sorry." Yuki stammered, smiling awkwardly.

Hiro gave him an odd look before pulling Yuki closer and kissing his forehead. Yuki hugged him tightly, trying to hide his burning face in Hiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yuki," Hiro muttered, "You always have known what was wrong with me and you always know how to cheer me up. So, I'm sorry, that I don't know what's wrong." Hiro pulled back taking Yuki's face in his hands, "Please, Yuki, if anything is wrong, please tell me, I want to make you happy as well."

Hiro looked like he was about to cry. _I love you._ Yuki wanted to tell him, though, instead, Yuki nodded and smiled, "I promise."

Hiro ate the majority of the pancakes while Yuki ate his slowly, telling his stomach to digest the foreign food. Hiro just stuffed one pancake after the other, not slowing until

there were two pancakes left. Yuki: 3 Hiro: 15.

Hiro sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly, "That was delicious…" he made a dreamy sound. "Um, Yuki?"

Yuki looked up from prodding his half eaten pancake and looked at him curiously, "Yeah."

"Can you be the head cook? Please?" Hiro begged, "You are so much better than me."

"Sure." Yuki beamed. A million recipes suddenly floated through his head and chef's instructions that he had seen on the television when he use to sit on Hiro's mother's lap after dinner most nights. Then his stomach rumbled when he thought of fish, salmon, tuna. There was no more seafood in the kitchen and he missed it.

"Yuki~" He was snapped out of his trance to see a worried and confused Hiro staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Hm," Yuki was still dazed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiro's look softened and he looked at the pancake Yuki had picked to pieces. "We can go shopping?"

Yuki blushed and smiled, "Yes please…..but not before you finished your assignment!" he quickly added.

Hiro laughed softly.

\- Time skip -

Hiro then went back to the bedroom to do his assignment and Yuki cleaned the house. Top to bottom and he made sure that all the cat hair was cleaned up. He never realised how much he sheds, and he shamed himself for making Hiro clean up after him. When he finally finished it was around midday and he peeked into the bedroom to see Hiro typing away on his laptop, with a serious expression.

Yuki smiled and crept back to the living room where he challenged himself to play one Hiro's Xbox game. He found himself playing Halo and soon he was determined to kill all the enemies. After a long time he completed the first mission with twelve game overs and he sat back on the couch feeling very proud with himself.

Then he heard his name being called and silently ran to the bedroom where he saw Hiro asleep with his laptop on the other side of the bed where it was close to falling. Yuki quickly scooped up the laptop and saw email sent on the screen which must have meant that he had finished the assignment and sent it off. Yuki smiled at the sleeping Hiro, but he then noticed that the sheets were all rumbled and he was sweating, his was mouthing words. Panicked Yuki quickly put the laptop on the bedroom desk and jumped onto the bed, shaking Hiro's shoulder, trying to wake him.

\- Hiro's Dream -

Hiro parked his car in his tenant spot in the apartment's car park. As he was walking to the stairs (they live on the third floor) he noticed that there was a car parked in the visitors section, something felt wrong but he shrugged it off.

As he was walking up the stairs the feeling started to grow stronger and stronger in his stomach, making it churn and he felt like he was going to be sick. He rushed to the apartment and his stomach did a flip when he saw the apartment door open, he rushed in and called out of Yuki.

Yuki walked into the living room with a small briefcase in his hand, "Oh, hi, Hiro. Welcome back."

That's when a girl suddenly appeared behind Yuki, she hugged him from behind and snuggled her face into his back. Yuki laughed and smiled, one of the most happy and genuine smiles he has seen him done. Yuki hadn't been human for long, but, it look so natural and he looked so happy, Hiro felt dead inside.

The girl pulled her head back and smiled at Hiro, "Oh, hello. I'm Mira, Yuki's girlfriend. I'm sorry, we were supposed to leave before you got back, but we got distracted." Hiro saw that her lipstick was smudged and her hair was ruffled, so was Yuki's. Anger boiled up in Hiro but he was frozen, he couldn't move or say anything.

"I didn't want it to happen like this, you took care of me, you saved me and I didn't want to say goodbye." Yuki looked down, _no, no, no, no_. Hiro was thinking but he couldn't do anything.

"Thankyou Hiro and…. I guess cya." Yuki did a little awkward wave before grabbing Mira's hand and walked out of the apartment. _No, no, no, YUKI!_

\- Le end -

Yuki was now straddling Hiro shaking both of his shoulders calling his name. Finally Hiro sat bolt upright and he started panting. He looked looked around wildly, his eyes wode open, he down at Yuki and hugged him fiercely, burying his face into Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki stroked his back and said comforting words, "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're okay."

Hiro was shaking and Yuki felt his shoulder get wet. _Hiro._ They sat there for a while just hugging, finally Hiro stopped crying and stiffly pulled back, his eyes were red and he looked like he had just died.

Yuki leaned in and their foreheads touched. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hiro tensed, "I… you…" he began to shake again. Yuki cuddled him close and Hiro put his head back onto Yuki's shoulder. Yuki brought a hand up and began stroking his hair. It felt nice to be able to comfort him this way, Yuki didn't want it any other way.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"Never leave me, please." Hiro whispered and Yuki's eyes widen in shock. What?

"Never! Why would I leave you?" Yuki said softly, he tilted his head to the side so it rested on Hiro's.

"You would get a girlfriend. Want to see the world, get a job…" Hiro paused and took a deep breath. "Because I'd hurt you."

Yuki felt his heart break a little; he sighed and closed his eyes. "I owe my life to you, Hiro. When I was a kitten and I was run over by that…" Yuki tried to find the word, "truck? I

was dead and you saved me. I would never leave you, I need you."

"I need you too, Yuki."

Hiro pulled back and kissed Yuki, just a quick peck.

Hiro smiled at him blushing slightly, "Thank you, Yuki." He then rested his forehead against Yuki's, "I love you."

Yuki's face was beet red, "I love you too." Yuki smiled, he wanted to say that since _forever_. Before he lost his courage, he kissed Hiro, passionately.

This caught Hiro off guard and he kissed back, but he pushed Yuki back slightly. "Yuki, do you know what this means? Like what we could do?" Hiro hesitated, "What I want to do to you?"

Yuki stared straight-faced at Hiro, he knew exactly what he wanted, then he smirked, "I remember, do you want to do the stuff you watch on your computer?"

This time Hiro went red as he knew what Yuki meant, "You..." he looked down and whispered, "Yes."

Yuki tilted his head, "Do you really love me? In that way?"

Hiro's head snapped back up, "YES! Of course I do. Obviously, people might see that as wrong, but I don't care. I loved you before, but know it's changed." He hesitated again, "I

dreamed that you left me with some girl called Mira. I don't want you to leave... and I want you to be mine."

Yuki just look astounded, his heart melting in his chest. _One last confession_. "I'll do anything for you, Hiro, I owe you my life. I'm yours, forever."

They kissed, first starting off slowly, not wanting to rush it. Their soft lips slowly melding together, moving in sync. Yuki's hands wound their way up to Hiro's hair and Hiro's around Yuki's waist, tightly holding Yuki against him.

Hiro was the first on who got impatient and one of his hands moved to the back of Yuki's head and his tongue asked for entrance which Yuki gave willingly. Their tongues danced and Hiro explored Yuki's mouth, claiming him and Yuki moaned. Yuki began to tug on Hiro's hair gently every now and then causing Hiro to moan and groan.

Hiro pulled back for air and both were panting, "Yuki," Hiro said, "Do you want to do this?"

Yuki nodded. He wanted it, they both wanted it, but Hiro was hesitant as he didn't want to scare Yuki. Though, when Hiro didn't move back in Yuki knew he had to convince him. He tried to seduce him; Yuki pressed as much as he could up to Hiro and wrapped his tail around Hiro, he flattened his ears to his head and tilted it, giving him a sexy, innocent look.

Hiro flushed surprised to see Yuki do this and he felt himself harden. Yuki then bit his lip and Hiro's control loosen even further, "Yuki..."

"Don't you want me to be yours?" Yuki said licking his bottom lip, "Claim me, Master."

Hiro snapped he grabbed the back of Yuki's head and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Yuki's mouth, making Yuki moan.

He flipped them so Yuki was on his back on the bed and Hiro was on top. Hiro then started to trail kisses down Yuki's jaw and down to his neck while his hands roamed south. Hiro then began to suck and slightly nip at Yuki's neck, when he kissed the spot where Yuki's shoulder and neck met, Yuki let out a deep moan and he shuddered. Hiro moaned and began to suckle the spot making sure he left a hickey. _Mine._

One of his hands roamed to the helm of Yuki's overly large top that was technically was Hiro's. "I'll take you shopping." Hiro said kindly as he took it off. Leaving Yuki only in boxers.

"Remember the food too, please." Yuki smiled back, breathlessly.

Hiro smiled and nodded, "I love you." And he kissed him again.

"I love you too." Yuki murmured against his lips and then he yelped as Hiro's other hand stroked his tail. Hiro smiled as his stroked it again and Yuki wriggled, moaning and purring. _Soft spot no. 2. _Hiro grinned as he began to kiss Yuki's chest while his hand continued to stroke Yuki's tail. His other hand caressed one of Yuki's nipples and he licked and sucked on the other. By now, Yuki was a moaning, groaning mess under Hiro. He was panting and he was twitching with need.

"H-Hiro, please." Yuki begged, as his hands slipped under Hiro's shirt and Hiro quickly took it off, throwing it away. Hiro's right hand left Yuki's tail and started to stroke Yuki through his (Hiro's) boxers, making him moan again. Hiro kept up his tortuous teasing of sucking one nipple, rolling the other and stroking his member. Suckling and swirling his tongue round and round, his thumb and forefinger rolling the bud between them and squeezing slightly and the relentless back and forth motion of his hand. All Yuki could do was to moan and grab onto the bed sheets trying to get his breathing under control as he kept panting and moaning.

That was until Yuki's tail curled under him and started stoking Hiro's member, causing him to stop and moan. Reflexively he grabbed Yuki's twitching member causing Yuki to groan. Both of them were hard and they wanted each other desperately.

That evening was filled with moans and groans as the two lovers made love to each other when they finished it was dark out and the moon was shining. They cuddled close together, skin to skin, both having wonderful dreams.

* * *

Yuki sat on the bed going through what happened last night, he couldn't help blushing and smiling like a crazy person. He thought it would take forever, or never for Hiro to love him, but, it happened! He got up and looked in the mirror at the hickey Hiro left on his neck last night and Yuki smiled more.

"Yuki…" He heard a mumble and looked back at the bed. Hiro laid there spread out, laying on his front. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. Yuki's eyes wandered down to Hiro's ass and he smirked as he examined it, tilting his head to the side, _daymn._ It was a fine ass. Hiro then rolled over onto his back, exposing his member. Yuki blushed and looked away, though, slowly his looked back and began to examine what entered him last night. It was big, not like he had seen any others, but to his perspective, it was big, it certainly felt big when it entered him, making him cry out…

Out of habit he stalked over to Hiro and crawled onto his stomach, it felt a bit odd, from the difference in forms, but it still felt right, being with Hiro. Hiro murmured his name again, it was sexy, dreaming about him and Yuki bit his lip and a plan formed in his mind. His tail curled around and began to stroke Hiro's member, which was already slightly erect. His tail pumped him, slowly at first then becoming faster as Hiro became more responsive. Yuki couldn't help smirking as he watched Hiro's face as he got closer to his climax.

Hiro moaned again and open his eyes slightly. "Yuki…." He mumbled and Yuki pumped harder and Hiro came. Yuki's grin grew wider as he felt Hiro's warm cum land on his back.

As Hiro came down from his climax he looked down at Yuki and gave him a very confused look.

"Good morning, Hiro." Yuki smiled sweetly.

"What was that?" Hiro questioned as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"A tail-job. It was pretty seductive when you were mumbling my name," Yuki, still smiling, cocked his head to the side and his ears flickered involuntarily, "Plus, it was pretty obvious that you were having a wet dream…..about me?"

Hiro looked away, blushing hard, "Yeah…about you." Yuki blushed. "Who else would I have a wet dream about?"

Now Yuki looked down blushing at Hiro's _fine_ chest. "Hiro?" he asked, quietly, "Do you have enough for another round?"

He looked up and saw Hiro smiling at him. Yuki said licking his bottom lip and pleaded, "Claim me, Master."

Hiro complied without a second thought, he grabbed the back of Yuki's head and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Yuki's mouth, making Yuki moan.

He flipped them so Yuki was on his back on the bed and Hiro was on top. Hiro then started to trail kisses down Yuki's jaw and down to his neck while his hands roamed. Hiro then began to suck and nip at Yuki's neck, Yuki let out a deep moan and he shuddered. Hiro moaned and began to suckle making sure he left a hickey, one complimenting the one he left last night. _Mine, only mine._

Hiro smiled, "I love you." And he kissed him again.

"I love you too." Yuki murmured against his lips and then he yelped as Hiro's other hand stroked his tail. Hiro smiled as his stroked it again and Yuki wriggled, moaning and purring. Hiro grinned as he began to kiss Yuki's chest while his hand continued to stroke Yuki's tail. Yuki was already a moaning, groaning mess under Hiro. He was panting and he was twitching with need.

"H-Hiro, please." Yuki begged. All Yuki could do was to moan and grab onto the bed sheets trying to get his breathing under control as he kept panting and moaning.

That was until Yuki's tail curled under him and started stoking Hiro's member, causing him to stop and moan. Reflexively he grabbed Yuki's twitching member causing Yuki to groan. Both of them were hard and they wanted each other desperately, again.

"Hiro, please…" Yuki breathed. He reached out and placed his hands on either side of Hiro's head, he pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Hiro complied and stuck his tongue into Yuki's mouth, exploring his mouth (his territory). When they drew away they both were panting.

Hiro's eyes were a mix of concern and lust, having an inner battle with himself, "Yuki…" He pulled Yuki in so their foreheads were touching, "I don't want to hurt you…"

On beat, "You're hurting me by not doing it." Hiro's eyes snapped open and his inner battle increased by a few decibels. Yuki blushed and looked down, "It makes me think you don't want me."

Hiro sighed and leaned his forehead back onto Yuki's. He stayed there fighting with himself, while Yuki tried his best not to let his tears spill. A few minutes went by, both of them were still hard, and both desperately wanted each other.

Finally Yuki couldn't hold in his tears and broke the silence, "I understand." He moved away, well, he tried to, Hiro held him in his arms and looked him straight in the eye, serious.

"This is your last chance, Yuki. You last chance to back out."

Yuki just stared back, serious. Hiro smiled sweetly and nodded, he kissed Yuki's tears making them stop as he held Yuki in a tight embrace.

"Just tell me to stop, or if I'm hurting you." Hiro begged.

Yuki nodded and smiled, "I promise." He crashed his lips back onto Hiro's. They both moaned as they worked their way in a fever of love once again. Hiro held Yuki tighter, making sure that there was no space between them. Yuki's arms wound their way back up to Hiro's hair and he began pulling on it, making Hiro moan against his lips.

Though this time when Hiro licked Yuki's bottom lip, asking for permission, Yuki smirked and denied. Hiro, on beat, moved one of his hands to Yuki's ass and clutched it, Yuki gasped and Hiro slipped his tongue in. Yuki moaned as Hiro sucked on his tongue and as he continued to play with his ass. His member becoming harder and harder and he could feel Hiro's against his stomach, making him more turned on. Suddenly, Hiro pushed forward, making Yuki fall backwards onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Hiro then started kissing all of Yuki's face, making him giggle and squirm. He then kissed Yuki's neck, suckling on his hickey and nipping it, making Yuki moan extra loudly. Hiro smirked as he continued kissing all of Yuki's body with extra consideration and pacing himself slowly. Yuki glared and whimpered in need. Then Hiro reached Yuki's V, Yuki went bright red and covered his face with his hands as his hard freely stuck in the air while Hiro admired it.

Yuki felt his hands get tugged away and Hiro was smiling at him. _God, he looked sexy._ "It's okay, I'm hard for you too."

If it was possible Yuki blushed harder. Hiro smiled and pecked his lips before going back to his torture. He kissed Yuki's left leg, from the foot all the way to his hip, and then the other leg. Yuki had to lock his legs to make sure they didn't jump or spaz and hit Hiro in the face, but that didn't stop the pleasure go through him and to his erect member. Hiro then curled his hand around Yuki's member and slowly stroked it once, Yuki moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Hiro's hand. Pre-cum was already spilling out and Hiro's tongue licked the top, Yuki moaned again and he had to lock he body to stop him from squirming.

"You're so wet for me already." Hiro said seductively.

On beat, Yuki looked him dead in the eye, "That's because it's you, only you."

Hiro flushed before giving him a very loving look. Hiro bent over and kissed Yuki as his hand began to pump again. Yuki moaned again and he curled his arms around Hiro's neck, pulling him closer. He gave entrance willingly and he continued to moan as Hiro's hand became faster and harder.

"Hiro!" Yuki moaned as he came.

"I love how you come so quickly for me." Hiro said and pecked Yuki's nose.

Hiro leaned back and licked his hand with was covered in Yuki's cum. Yuki tried to calm his breathing rather than being focused on Hiro, he knew what would come next and he needed his breath before it happened. Hiro then positioned himself so his tip was against Yuki's entrance. Yuki took a deep breath and nodded, he yelped as Hiro was wholly in, in one thrust. He latched onto Hiro's neck, the pain wasn't as bad as last night, but it was noticeable. Hiro remained still until Yuki took a deep breath and told him to continue.

The pleasure was amazing, for both of them. Both of them moaned and groaned as they whispered, grunted and called each other's names. After a few minutes Hiro's thrusts became faster and harder as the knot in his stomach began to tighten and unleased more pleasure and in turn it created more pleasure for Yuki as his nails dug into Hiro's shoulders.

They came calling each other's names, Hiro inside of Yuki and Yuki up onto his and Hiro's chest. Panting Hiro grabbed Yuki and flipped so Yuki was on top. They laid there for a few minutes, trying to calm their breathing and coming down from their high.

Hiro bent down and kissed the top of Yuki's head, "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Hiro." Yuki smiled sat up and shifted his hips, still feeling Hiro inside of him. "Another round?" he asked, tilting his head. Hiro smiled and grabbed Yuki's hips.


End file.
